compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Colons
A Colon is a mark of punctuation that separates two ideas that are closely related. As they say in The Elements of Style, "The Colon has more effect than the comma, less power to separate than the dash. It usually follows an independent clause and should not separate a verb from its complement or a preposition from its object." Strunk,William JR and E.B. White. The Elements of Style. New York:Pearson,2000.Print Usage in Quotations When a direct quote is more than three lines, use a colon to introduce it. Grammar Book recommends to leave a blank line before and after the direct quotation. It is also recommended to indent the right and left side of the margins where the direct quote is present. http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/colons.asp Example from Grammar Book: The author of Touched, Jane Straus, wrote in the first chapter: : Georgia went back to her bed and stared at the intricate patterns of burned moth wings in the translucent glass of the overhead light. Her father was in "hyper mode" again where nothing could calm him down. In The Elements of Style the author mentions, it is appropriate to introduce a quoatation that contributes and supports the proceeding clause with a colon. Example from The Elements of Style: : The squalor of the streets reminded her of a line from Oscar Wilde: "We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." Usage in Lists Grammar Book explains that a colon may proceed a list, but only if the list follows a complete sentence. A colon is used to introduce a list when words such as, for example,that is, or namely are not present; the colon will replace these words. Examples from Grammar Book: *You may be required to bring many items: sleeping bags, pans, and warm clothing. *I want the following items: butter, sugar, and flour. *I want an assistant who can do the following: (1) input data, (2) write reports, and (3) complete tax forms. Usage in Sentences The Elements of Style author, William Strunk JR, explains that a colon may join two independent clauses. This rule only applies if the second independent clause interprets or amplifies the first independent clause. Grammar Book further explains, if the independent clause that follows the colon is one sentence, the first letter of the first word is not capitalized. However, if the independent clause that follows the colon is more than one sentence, the first letter of the first word is capitalized. Example from The Elements of Style: : But even so, there was a directness and dispatch about animal burial: there was : no stopover in the undertaker's foul parlor, no wreath or spray. Example from Grammar Book: *I enjoy reading: novels by Kurt Vonnegut are among my favorites. *Garlic is used in Italian cooking: It greatly enhances the flavor of pasta dishes. It also enhances the flavor of eggplant. Functions of Form The colon has certain functions of form. The colon separates hour from minute in time notation, separates the title of a piece of work from the subtitle of the work, separates a Bible chapter from the verse, and follows the salutation of a formal letter. In a formal letter, the colon replaces the comma after the salutation; While in a personal letter, a comma is placed after the salutation instead of a colon. Examples: *The class begins at 10:30 *Dear Professor Moore: *''Practical Calligraphy: An Introduction to Italic Script'' *Nehemiah 11:7 References